Shredder
Shredder is a hollow who terrorizes Karakura town. He is currently plotting a takeover against Soul Society. Apearrence Shredder resembles a vulture-ogre hybrid. His hollow mask is similar to that of a boar with perpetually grinning teeth and he his hands are replaced with hooklike claws. Shredder uses the claws to rip apart Soul Reapers, giving him his name. He is surprisingly light for a wide, big hollow. Personality Similar to how he was in life, Shredder is a psychopath, who enjoys murder for it's own sake, but is careful not to make a mark on a human body or to get rid of the evidence. He is also a sadist, and enjoys tormenting a foe, whether psychologically or physically. His favorite method is to gather information on a powerful target, then torment him with their worst memories and then kill them. History Shredder was a crooked cop when he was alive. His job as a cop was just a front so he could get away with murder. No one would suspect a cop as a murderer (so he reasoned anyway). This continued for some time until he was caught by a police man. He was then arrested and executed for his crimes. Shortly after, he became a hollow. Black Hollow Arc Despite enjoying being able to murder with impunity, Shredder began to crave more tasty souls. He aimed to attack Soul Society to destroy it. He began to gather an army of hollows and arrancar, most whom were incomplete. He even managed to convince the menos to help him in his goal, although they in fact intended only to usurp his power. Once he gathered his army, he began picking off Soul Reapers. He, however required the "Key" to the Soul Society, someone with high enough spiritual pressure to allow hollows to enter the Serentei. He lures the guards stationed in Karakura town to Soul Society and unlocks the gate that prevents Hollows from entering the Seretei. Shredder and his hollows then attack the Soul Reapers. During the fighting, Shredder dissapears to attack Kenpachi Zaraki, whom he deems the strongest. During the fight, Shredder attempts to use his skills in torture in order to incapacitate Kenpachi with his worst memories, but since Kenpachi's are actually his best, this tactic fails. He then slahes and barely misses Kenpachi's heart, so Kenpachi replies by releasing his eyepatch and then slashes off a good portion of his mask. He then reveals his identity to Kenpachi and then uses his strongest technique, Garres Sangrientasto dispatch Kenpachi, but fails. After a struggle, his mask gets split and he's sent to Hell for his crimes as a human. His army then gets killed and the crisis passes. Powers and Abilities Shredder is extroardinarily powerful for a hollow that's not a menos. His power is between a gillian and an adjuchas menos according to him. At the very least, he's strong enough to injure a captain and to be able to defend himself adequetly against Kenpachi without his eyepatch on. Cero: Shredder is able to fire cero blasts. They are violet in color instead of red. Bala: Shredder can fire bala from his claws as well. Demoniaca Memoria de gas: Demonica Memoria de gas (Spanish for Demonic Meromy Gas) is his breath. When he breathes, he may choose to exhale gas that forces the target to relive his worst memory but it keeps repeating for psychological torment. The target will then have a hard time defending themselves. This allows Shredder to be able to kill his target immediately. Garres Sangrientasto: Garres Sangrientaso (Spanish for Blood Claws) allows Shredder to channel his spiritual energy into his claws to create ribbons of spiritual pressure that can cut through buildings easily. It's essentially a ranged attack of similar nature to a cero attack. [[Category:Hollow]